


Don’t lie to me

by Wickedbooks101



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Day 5: Don’t lie to me, F/M, Fluff, House Baratheon, House Stark, Mostly Cannon Compliant, PTSD, Pregnancy, Tumblr Prompt, axgweek2019, gendry is overprotective over his wife, overprotective!Gendry, they are both living in Storms end happily married, trigger warning: panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedbooks101/pseuds/Wickedbooks101
Summary: Arya is woken by a nightmareGendry is there to comfort herOr Pure gendrya fluff for the fifth prompt of Gendrya week (Don’t lie to me)Possible trigger Warning: Panic attack





	Don’t lie to me

Gendry woke up startled by sudden movement and scream-whispering coming from the woman laying besides him.

Arya was trembling, tossing around like crazy, whispering something Gendry couldn’t quite understand, sweat droplets glimmered on her forehead.

“Arya, wake up, please” He gently touched her face as her eyes opened wide as she woke up gasping for air, she pushed away the hand touching her.

She felt like she was on fire, she couldn’t get air no matter how much she tried to inhale, her vision was disfigured, she couldn’t realize where she was, her body trembled. Her heart seemed like it was going to jump of her chest at any given moment, a sense of panic went over her. _This is it, I’m dying, out of all the ways, choking on air will be the way I go_. Tears of panic filled her vision, she felt bile on her throat which only made the feeling of not breathing worsen.The tears falling left her seeing even less, making her unaware of her surroundings . A sob came out of her lips, they felt so dry, almost if she hadn’t drank water in days. The walls began closing in, she felt like she was back in the massacre that had been King’s Landing.

Gendry saw what was happening to his wife, he knew he couldn’t touch her, the first time she had had one of these moments ,was the day she rode through the gates of Storm’s End.She had chosen to live, she came in demanding him to ‘_ask her again_’ which Gendry gladly did, rephrasing his proposal, admitting his drunk rash mistake .Her answer was _yes_ this time .Afterwards they went up to his chambers and shared an intimate moment between the two of them, in the middle of the night she had woken up like this, he tried wrapping his arms around her as to comfort her but she kicked him in the mist of it all, leaving a large bruise on his leg.

Nowadays, he was experienced dealing with these attacks, he knew how to calm her down.

“Shh-don’t panic, love. You’re safe, you are our chambers in Storm’s end, focus on your breathing”

“I- can’t” Was all managed to whisper, between sobs and attempts to breath

“Come on love, do it with me, breath in” Gendry inhaled for a few seconds “And now out”

Gendry repeated this breathing exercise a few more times, and slowly, very slowly her breathing began being slightly less hectic as she attempted to copy Gendry’s breathing.

“That’s better isn’t it?” Arya simply nodded

“May I-“ Gendry began asking to touch her, making sure she felt comfortable enough, not wanting to make her feel more trapped in his arms worsening the situation. Arya approached him and allowed herself to be embraced by him.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I was back there, so were you and Sansa and…” a dry ugly sob came out of her mouth.

“Shh, your safe, your siblings are safe, she’s dead”

Arya said nothing but allowed herself to sob in her husbands arms, she felt him pressing a kiss on her shoulder and murmur comforting words.

“I’m sorry Gendry, for waking you up” She looked at him tenderly,Gendry saw the fear plastered in her eyes.

“Don’t ever apologize for this Arya, I want to help you, I love you okay?”

“Thank you” she mumbled

“You’re covered in sweat, do you want me to call a servant to draw you a bath?”

“No”

“Do you want to sit by the window and listen to the waves?” Gendry knew it helped her calm down, and relax, they had two chairs by the window for them to sit down in case of a nightmare, and just listen to the waves hitting the rocks down bellow.

Arya nodded slowly, Gendry got up and offered to help her up but she refused proceeding to walk to the chair and sitting down, resting a hand on the small but noticeable bump on her belly.

She listened to the waves, focused on them, synchronized her breathing with the waves, air slowly began filling her lungs, her breathing became slower and more regular but tears still fell freely.

She felt a pair of hands in her arms coming from behind, a head resting on top of hers. She hated this, feeling so vulnerable, only Gendry knew her like this, he helped her, he understood and most importantly he accepted her by who she was, and what she had done, she felt so much more human with him.

The roles often reversed, sometimes it was Gendry that woke up with disfigured dreams of reality that made him sob on her shoulder, they knew exactly how to care for each other, they complemented each other.

-

“Feeling better?”

“Yeah”

Gendry sat in the chair in front of her and he glanced at her stomach, Arya smiled fondly at the father of her future child.

“Do you think the babe will be a boy or a girl?”

Arya knew what Gendry was doing, getting her mind off what plagued her dreams, she didn’t mind it at all, it would help her calm down.

“I don’t know yet, I’ll love it no matter what”

“And names? If it’s a boy I was thinking we could name him after your father…”

“Little Ned, I like that, I do feel like it might be to large of a burden on him…”

“We can-“

“No, I like the name”

“And if it’s a girl? You want to name her after your mother?”

“I’m not really sure but how about after yours?”

“I didn’t know her well enough to name our daughter after her, how about Lyanna, after your aunt?”

“Fitting”

“Also after Lyanna Mormont , they were both fighters in their own way, like our daughter will be, fierce, brave yet kind”

“I love that name, my father often told me I was a lot like my aunt Lyanna, I wish I could have met her”

Gendry took her hand and pressed a kiss in her knuckles before giving her a loving look and asked

“Are you sure you want to ride to Winterfell to see your sister while you’re with child?”

“Yes Gendry, absolutely” She replied rolling her eyes at her husbands overprotectiveness.

“Wait, when we leave you’ll be about six moon turns and when we arrive seven moon turns”

“And?”

“If we spent a moon cycle there you’ll be close to giving birth when we arrive back home”

“Gendry, What if we stay longer there, maybe the babe can be born there”

“If that’s what you wish M’Lady” Gendry said his lips perching up in a smile to his wife, he supported her decision, it made sense that their child would be born in the North, Arya will want her family there present on the special occasion. Their wedding had been in the south but their first born would be born in the North.

“Don’t call me that” she mumbled before letting out a big yawn

“Tired? Want to go back to sleep?”

Arya let out a sigh , she felt exhausted from all her duties as the master of war in Storms End, being with child made her tire more often, her temper was a lot worse, she often snapped at the boys she was training for going easy on her. Gendry had also reduced her training schedule and often went into meetings alone in order to relieve her from any extra stress or physical strain that might harm the babe.

“I’m exhausted actually but don’t want to sleep” she confessed “Since I found out I was pregnant, the number of nightmares I have increased, but you go to sleep, I think I may stay up for a bit longer”

“Don’t be silly, I’m staying up with you, wait are you shivering? Want me to cover you with some furs?”

“I’m fine Gendry honestly”

“Don’t lie to me Arya, you’re shivering, exhausted let me tuck you into bed please, you and the babe need rest” He cradled her face with one hand and she reclined against it softly closing her eyes for a brief moment, with his thumb he wiped away the tears

“I’ll carry you to bed”

“I’m not some damsel that need to be picked up I can perfectly walk to, the bed on my own” she said back fiercely, pushing Gendry out of the way and walking herself to bed, annoyed at her husband, but with a smirk on her face.

Gendry raised his hands up in surrender, a smile creeping up on his face As she laid down, he pulled up the cover on her side, pressed a kiss onto her forehead before crawling to lay down besides her, he stared at her face, caressing it softly

“You’ll be an amazing mother, I know it, don’t stress over that love, now try get some rest I’ll be here to keep you warm”

Arya drifted of to sleep in Gendry’s arms, as he brushed his hands through her hair very lightly muttering comforting words.


End file.
